A Night to Remember
by OfLoveAndLiterature
Summary: A typical night on the town for Grace Helbig and Mamrie Hart.


"You need to take better care of yourself… ya' idiot." Mamrie whispered, looking up as she added the teasing name, grinning a little. Her eyes flickered back down to the wound she was dressing. Grace had been a clumsy mass of limbs ever since Mamrie had known her. She tripped over a dog, fell down the stairs and cut her head open for goodness sake. She should be used to this by now. She didn't carry around a first aid kit in her car's glove compartment for no reason. 

And like nearly every time this happened, she was drunk. They were both drunk but Mamrie hadn't had quite as much to drink as Grace had. It seemed after a few drinks Grace just completely forgot how to move her arms and legs independently. The best way to describe it was like watching a baby giraffe learning how to walk, honestly the similarities between the two were uncanny. 

They had just left a party, it was just the two of them as Hannah was out of town again working on her new show. Which was very fucking cool, who would have thought Hannah Hart would ever have a show on Food Network? But it did mean that she was very busy and they didn't have as much hang out time as they would like. It had been such a crazy whirlwind for all of them recently with the Dirty 30 press. It was nice to just have Grace and Mamrie time, though. It felt like the good old days when it was just the two of them, back in New York. Having spontaneous sleepovers in one of their cramped Brooklyn apartments.

"Yeah, well, I need to do a lot of things… dumb dumb." The blonde retorted back, her voice laced in amusement. He winced a little in pain. Mamrie applied a bit more pressure to the deep cut across Grace's right knee.

"Sorry." Mamrie offered an apologetic smile, her eyes flicking up to Grace's face.

They were sat, more like sprawled across the pavement about 10 feet from the house party they had just left. The dulled boom of the music could still be heard behind them and Grace was wavering slightly from side to side.

"S'okay, Mames." Grace smiled drunkenly at her best friend and Mamrie just snorted in return.

She didn't have anything substantial to use to wrap the cut so she just tore a small amount of the bottom of her dress to wrap around the cut. The things she did for this woman, honestly. Mamrie had more or less sobered up by now but as she glanced up at Grace she knew that wasn't the case for her. She seemed to still be blissfully in her own world, humming a song under her breath as she cast her gaze across the street.

Mamrie finished wrapping the piece of material around Grace's wound, it would do for now but she would properly dress it when they got back to their apartment.

"Do you think you're ready to stand?" Mamrie leant back on her haunches as she looked up at Grace, her hand wrapped around Grace's tightly.

"Hmm? Oh, yeah. Sure." Grace readily agreed but Mamrie knew she would be unsteady on her feet so they would have to be careful.

"Good girl." Mamrie smiled, pressing a gentle kiss to the top of her head before she moved so her arm was hooked around Grace's back and Grace's arm was hooked around her shoulder before she hauled her friend up slowly and carefully.

"Ow, shit, shit, fucking, shit, fuck." A stream of expletives left Grace's mouth at the bend of the knee. Mamrie winced, not wanting to cause Grace too much pain but knew if they didn't move now they could be down there all night.

"S'alright, alright, I've got you." Mamrie reassured her. "I'm gonna get us an uber and then I can this thing out properly when we get home, okay?"

Grace left out a soft whimper but nodded her head, she took in a deep breath and then knocked her head to the side to rest it along Mamrie's shoulder. It was surprisingly comfortable.

Mamrie dug her phone out and with one hand ordered an uber in lightning speed, whilst her other arm was still wrapped tightly around Grace's waist making sure she was securely held against her side.

She tucked her phone back into her bag after that was done and turned her head to look down at Grace, a soft smile appearing on her lips. She watched as Grace's mouth opened with a sleep yawn and Mamrie chuckled lightly. "Not long now, ya clumsy idiot." Mamrie grinned, mostly to herself.

"I honestly don't know what to do with you sometimes." She thought aloud. "Good job you've got me here to take care of ya', hmm?" Mamrie looked down at Grace, a smirk pulling at her lips. Granted this was more Hannah's scene than it was Mamrie's. Hannah was the sensible one, the mother hen out of the three of them. But, Mamrie seemed to have taken those reigns as of late. She didn't know whether that was because Hannah hadn't been around as much or if Mamrie was just getting softer.

She didn't know what it was but the last few months she had noticed a slight pull between her and Grace. They had always been close, had known each other for nearly ten years now but this felt different. It was a different kind of closeness and Mamrie couldn't tell if she was being an idiot and imagining it or if Grace had felt the pull too. She would never ask her about it though, of course. That would be stupid.

"Mm, lucky to have ya'". Grace's voice shook Mamrie out of her reverie, she watched as Grace lifted a floppy hand up to tap her lightly on the cheek. It didn't quite hit the mark though as Grace was touching blindly so half her fingers landed on the side of her nose and the others tapped her ear.

Mamrie let out a deep chuckle, nudging her nose against the side of Grace's head smiling against her hair.

"Thanks Mame', love you." Grace slurred her words in a sleepy voice and Mamrie's face lit up with a smile.

"Love ya' too, Smellbig." Mamrie ran her hand tenderly up and down Grace's exposed arm and it was only a few minutes later that their uber pulled up. "C'mon you, let's get you home."


End file.
